Heart of Heros
by Dreamdude2020
Summary: for Astoria: fates kiss, This is the story of two overworked New Yorkers bound to their fates by lineage, or so they thought. can two demigods help each other out of a rut and learn to be their own heroes, and possibly the heroes they were looking for all along?OC/Cyprin
1. Chapter 1

Alex Cyprin was probably the most dependable person you could find. Almost everyone in their division of Hera had looked to them at one point or another, and many others as well, they could dole out advice or head a full scale investigation any day of the week and they so often did. It wasn't uncommon that they found themselves lacking in sleep but you could never really tell. Although their eyes tired and smile worn, an unmistakable god-like beauty never ceased to grace their face, they sparkled with sincere joy every time they smiled. So it was considerably disconcerting to everyone in the office that one day they walked in looking so worse for wear that everyone had to pause to make sure they were seeing correctly. Alex trudged in on this particular day with a face so discolored by lack of sleep they almost looked bruised, their lids could just barely keep open as well, and it was incredibly shocking to all that they had not even bothered to tuck in their wrinkled button down when it was a well-known fact that Alex takes extra care every morning to press, tuck, button and smooth every aspect of their outfit before going anywhere.

This was in and of itself a very rare event in the life of Alex cyprin but it was not something unfounded by everyone else in the office, although in a state of shock everyone from desk to coffee maker was in the most casual and disheveled office wear you could find and many struggled to stifle a yawn or even keep their eyes open. It was clear that on this day there was no one in the offices of hera who had gotten a decent night's sleep. Alex attempted to make small note of this but choose to keep a majority of their focus on getting to their desk and finishing off their bitter cup of coffee. It was even a challenge to say good morning to their favored agent Moira Carmen, or her office mate may. Alex took a couple swipes at their office door and managed to swing it open and stumble inside to their desk chair. They then leaned back and sighed heavily with the outbreak of a very harsh headache.

Alex had barely noticed a knock at the door when Moira walked in, apparently having been anxious since she carried with her a basket of muffins.

"Hey boss, looks like you could use breakfast" she made the most heartbreaking grin as she handed alex a couple of blueberry muffins. Alex looked up in gratitude twords her sleep-ridden face.

"geeze Carmen you look awful."

"You're one to talk, I've never seen you without an iron pressed shirt in your life."

"I had the worst weekend, I was so ready to just sleep all the way through"

"after all that stuff with Ares? Me too"

"But I just couldn't there was this dream and I was so freaked out I couldn't even close my eyes, I was pretty much awake for three straight nights."

"wait, a dream?"

"Yeah, more like a-"

"nightmare? There was a dark figure, right? And an end of days type scene, there was lighting and brimstone?"

"yeah but, how did you-?"

"I was talking to may, something like that happened to her and the security downstairs, nobody got any sleep I'm starting to think this happened to everyone."

"What? But then, that would have-"

Just as a thought was starting to form in alex's mind, his question was quickly answered by a call on his cell from none other than Zeus, themselves.

"Lord Zeus, Sir good morning."

"If that's what you call it… Cyprin I've got a bit of an urgent matter for you to deal with, I'll need you on Mount Olympus."

"Of course, I'll be there right away"

The call was ended abruptly as Alex scrambled to find all the files that needed dealing with.

"Well Carmen you heard the man I'm afraid I'll be busy today, But I've got a few cases that need dealing with can you do me a huge favor and distribute these out? Ah! That one's for you I want you to look into hydra for me. Just make sure the place isn't a wreck when I get back."

Moiras eyes lit up at the newfound leadership, she took all the files in her hands and stood up to head for the door. "Of course boss! But do you think this call will really take that long?"

"It's the bureaucracy of gods my dear agent, I'm afraid it takes forever, and if I'm correct this matter may be rather serious."

"Don't supposed it could have to do with this recent bout of insomnia do you?"

"I'll let you know soon as I find out." Alex waved at moira as They walked Briskly over to the elevator. Even in their sluggish state they could manage a bit of energy at the call of a god, making sure to pat down their shirt and tuck it in as they pressed for the elevator.

Elsewhere in queens was a young man of 22, He was small and not at all impressive for his heritage. He Had slept soundly through the night and was as spunky as ever as he took out the first load of garbage for the day, lifting the large bags that looked far too heavy for him with great ease. From inside a doorway stood an aging waitress waiting for the young man to finish his heavy lifting.

"Hurry up! You've got two more tables to clean! I'm running low on places to sit people!"

The young man nodded silently, He turned and sprinted back toward the door removing his heavy coat. He tugged a little more at his sleeves as they were prone to catch in the large silver braces he wore, they also looked for too heavy for him but for as long as he had worn them they were merely another part of him. He rushed back into the dining room of the greasy restaurant to collect all the gross plates and half empty cups, making sure to only collect so many since balancing was not his stong suit. He went back and forth from the tables to the sink and ran the hot water over everything and washed with great ease. A fry cook who took to the young man more fondly than a few others in this establishment walked over to collect a few dry plates.

"Man I tell you, I could hardly catch a wink, how about you Cal? Seems everyone had a rough night."

"nope, I slept good" The youngster replied not looking away from his dishes, the dark skinned fry cook just laughed weakly and ruffled his shaggy blonde hair, revealing even more of the silvery and green streaks that wove in and out of the young man's locks. He didn't talk very much clearly, and didn't show much emotion toward anyone. He always had made extra care not to stand out more than anyone, or be too exuberant, which based on his appearance, was incredibly hard, but generally, he managed. But even with all his precautions, his blood lineage would be enough to find him on this November evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the halls of Olympus Alex could already feel the tension from every god across the room from Zeus to Poseidon and even to their own mother Aphrodite, and they already had an idea from where the tension rose.

"Cyprin, I'm sure you've noticed a sudden change in mood from most of your co-workers as well, there has been a very unusual attack placed upon HERA and many of the outlying reaches of The city."

"I assumed this might be what you called me about." Alex drawled on in agreement while tugging at his shirt collar.

"Yes well, we Believe Hypnos has some explanation to this" Zeus gestured toward the god leaning to his left, He was tall and lazy eyed and while he managed to have an outfit befitting the style of a good, it was horribly disheveled and wrinkled from his vest to his slacks. And paired with what looked like a silk robe for good measure. Although Obviously tired his demeanor was pleasant and he carried a lackadaisical smile.

He spoke softly "Yes unfortunately even I have been woken from a well needed rest and I believe as terrible as it is the cause of all this may be my son." He said all this without a smile ever leaving his face.

Alex on the other hand was incredulous "You don't mean Morpheus do you?"

"Not at all! I mean Phobetor, He is the god of nightmares" He said as the grin only grew wider and more tired.

"Oh yes, but we haven't heard from him in ages, I assumed he just didn't want to be disturbed in his work."

"I thought so as well, but not having spoken in the last few centuries, I could be wrong!" Hypnos continued, his smile growing more suspicious with every word he spoke.

"But It's clear to me that these nightmares are being caused by incubi, horrible demons, whole gangs of them… and someone had to have sent them…" Hypnos continued his sentences growing less articulate.

"So We aren't entirely sure of Phobetors location, you need my team to track him down an put an End to the Incubi." Alex stated

Zeus interjected "Not only that, until Phobetor Can be tracked down we need someone to fight the Incubi, someone with not only real knowledge of fighting but who can also actively dream lucidly"

"In Short I need a new Hero" Hypnos finished.

"But I thought Morpheus Had the ability to do away with nightmares?" Alex questioned

Hypnos pondered a second "hmmm... yes this is true, but he can only do away with the nightmares created by Phobetor, the incubi seem to manifest something entirely on their own, and while my Morpheus certainly isn't a spring chicken, He needs the assistance of a hero to directly fight the incubi whilst he can still continue his duties of manifesting dreams."

"I see, so we need to hire you a new hero. But didn't you already have a hero Hypnos?"

"Oh yes, that is true, Ikelos was my most faithful hero, He fought for my family bravely, but then the most unexpected thing happened, and he fell in love with mortal woman. He was relieved of his duties and I never did see him again…" Hypnos said all with one wistful breath and a yawn.

"He was most qualified for the line of work, the ability to dream was instilled in him from a very young age, and I wonder, if he had children of his own then perhaps they too may have some remarkable ability…"

"you're asking me to find his next blood relative?"

"If there even are any… Yes, it is my greatest wish to see his continued legacy"

"That may be difficult, we don't even know if he had children."

"I have a feeling… but yes if there is another hero you consider qualifies for the job I will trust your judgement, and of course the judgement of Morpheus as well."

"Morpheus will be helping to select this hero too?"

"They will have to work closely with one another, so it is important he have say in the decision. Of course he is traveling at this time but I guarantee he will return in the next four days in which time you must have a list of all available hero candidates and have them ready to be tested for this position."

"I think I can come up with a suitable list of heroes in that time."

"We trust your judgement, Agent Cyprin, in the meantime…" Zeus said this whilst looking around the room to see all of his other colleagues Dozing and blinking to stay awake "Well I believe that will be all, We'll keep in touch…" he finished lazily

Alex turned to walk back to the elevator only to pause at on the sound of Hypnos making one final plea

"Please understand what a great service it would be to me if you can find the legacy of Ikelos, I do believe he exists, that potential is only waiting…"

Alex nodded and turned back to walk again, assuming the last wish of Hypnos to be a bit of a stretch of the imagination, but if anyone can find this forgotten legacy child, it would be Alex Cyprin.

"Calvin, hey Calvin!" The Small silvery haired Male turned briskly at the bark from his middle-aged employer.

"Here's your cut, you know I could pay you more if you weren't under the table…" The large man turned away saying this all too carelessly. The Youngster known as Calvin understood this all too well, but also acknowledged that any risk of being found was far too great. He ignored the last words of his boss and turned to the door to finally leave for the evening.

"Cal! Hey wait up!"

Calvin paused at the request of another waitress, a young brunette with blue powder thick on her eyelids.

"can you take these last two bags out? You can leave right after but I've gotta finish up moppin" she pleaded with her sweetest smile

"Sure Cath" Cal said to the pretty waitress, He was not enamored with her by any means but he did think she was a sweet hard working girl and he truly respected that. Cal never had the time for relationships, and even if he did have time, being with anyone would be far too complicated for his tastes, there was too much about Calvin to be explained and he just didn't enjoy talking about himself.

He turned to walk out the door and paused to pull on his winter coat, at this time the older fry cook stood next to him also in the process of leaving.

"You know Cal you work too Hard, and I know this guy in Manhattan works at a real nice joint, could get you a job, He'd pay you more."

"It's not my scene Errol, the commute would be awful I couldn't afford rent…"

"But think about it little man, if I was you I'd let this guy take me under his wing, you wouldn't be no dishwasher for long you'd be a real cook you could make real money doing that, and at a nice place like that you'd be doin fine, you could get pretty popular."

"Man, I just can't, not right now, I've got other things to deal with…"

"hmm… suit yourself" With that the old fry cook walked out of the building and into the wind-chill, leaving Calvin to pause and think, and wish he could move up, and be a real somebody. But it just wasn't in the cards, too many people know your name, and soon the wrong people start knowing who you are too.

Calvin Shook the thought from his mind and stomped out into the cold air with two full garbage bags in his hands. He sprinted over to the dumpster and with ease tossed each one in after the other. Just as he was about to turn around for the walk home a voiced called out to him.

"Ilana Boise?"


End file.
